


Scorned Love

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Size Difference, Transformation, Ultimate cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: After the incident with the mirror and dealing with the after affects the boys have all turned the other cheeks and have decided to go for home team, though they discover that no other boys can help them so they seek each other for their pleasure even more so when it comes to them having some side effects from the changes.
Relationships: Martin Mystery/Ian Sanders/Matt Carp/Rob
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scorned Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

Despite what M.O.M and the center thought the incident regarding the magic mirror wasn’t forgotten so easily, even more so when the boys had nightmares about being changed into the beastly monsters they had become, they might have changed their memories but the memories were still there buried deep in their subconscious. For the boys who had been affected, the dreams always started the same, they would find themselves being wooed and seduced by a beautiful girl one who had gained their attention easily, things seemed normal yes...however it was as the dream carried on that things began to take on a different change. The beautiful girl before them became a crackling, hag of a woman who would curse them and then the transformation would happen slowly and painfully changing them into the Crispangores. 

They were collared, they were controlled, they were manipulated and used as her pets, her toys, her playthings in ways that would have them waking up screaming and causing the dorms they were in to have to check in on them. Sure, they tried to play it off and yet it was hard for them to do so when every time they looked at a female they could only see the girl from their dream before she became the hag. It was quite the conundrum, as the nightmares continued they started withdrawing from interactions with Females but the more they withdrew the more they found their minds drifting to the others in their Dreams but only one of them knew who they all where and it was up to one Martin Mystery to bring them all together.

**~Scene Break~**

“Can someone tell me why we’re here?” Jarrod questioned, his arms crossed over his chest as he was tapping his foot impatiently. He wasn't one to wait for long, and he was growing impatient even more so since he had to skip his demanded time with the school’s shrink to talk about the nightmares and where they were coming from, he had already tried dream catchers, medication and even those stupid techniques to try and clear his mind with meditation and it wasn’t working for shit. “Cause I have better things to do than sit here and do nothing.” 

“I gotta agree with Jarrod man, this is getting kinda ridiculous.” Matt agreed, as he was just as eager to leave and do  _ something  _ to try and keep himself from dreaming about the creepy witch girl or him turning into some sort of monster, he had already taken to not sleeping and simply taking small naps to avoid it. Yet while it worked it left him drained and tired, something that the coach had noticed and had him benched until he got some actual sleep. “So can we get this over with already?” 

“Ok so I know the reason we are all having the same Nightmare,” Martin said moving and behind the four seated males and as he did his hand grazed each one’s shoulder touching bare skin.

As Martin touched Rob, Ian, Jarrod and Matt the room they were in became engulfed in a blinding light and the sounds of clothing tearing and moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on Episode 41 of Martin Mystery-Curse of the Looking Glass


End file.
